Princess Apricot/Quotes
Dialogue "Project O" Trailer * "Hee hee! ♪ I'm Apricot. Umm... W-Will you make me your queen? Hee hee! ♪ Thank you, your Highness! Coming 2008. Here you are. ♪" Upon Freeing Her * "Oh? Where am I? Did you save me?! I am Apricot. I have been trapped in that vase for a very long time. If you would like... Would you make me your queen? Oh, King!" Small Talk * "Good morning. I hope that today will be a good day." * "Good morning, Mr. Cow. Good morning, Mr. Mouse. Good morning, everyone." * "Are you going out today, my king? Be careful during your campaign." * "My king, please be careful so that you can spend this day in good health." * "How are you, my king?" * "I'd like to thank you oh so very much for providing me with such splendid accommodations." * "I feel very happy right now." * "My king, I hope that you will have a good day today. ...However, I would like it if we could spend some time together soon." * "Good job everyone. Thank you all for your hard work today." * "Well done, soldiers! Well done, farmers!" * "Cows! Chickens! Chicks! Ants! Elephants! Penguins! Cicadas and grasshoppers! Ducks and frogs! Thank you for today!" * "Be sure to give it your all tomorrow, my king! But, while you're away, I will be here waiting in perfect solitude...It makes me feel so lonely..." * "I'd like to read you one of my private poems, 'Goddess of Spring'. At Springtime In Alpoko Kingdom Life springs eternal. Though winter comes I feel a loving warmth Flowing from your bright eyes." * "I'd like to read you one of my private poems, 'Spirit of the Forest'. You in the forest Throughout Alpoko Kingdom Accord life to all. Though the earth may wizen Great peace will always abide Forever in my heart." * "I'd like to read you one of my private poems, 'Typhoony Bunch'. The source of despair All of Alpoko fear you From you, no escape. Through your destruction Shall all be blown asunder Still we shall forgive." * "Do you like poems, my king? I secretly enjoy poems at night." * "All women, young and old have poems burning in their hearts yearning to be told... But embarrassment keeps us from sharing our feelings with others." * "My love for you is truly sincere, my king... ... *Blush*" * "I am filled with joy over becoming your wife, my king." * "Corobo... Thank you for saving me! I was prepared to live out my life in that vase, trapped by the Onii King. * "The Kingdom of the Jolly... I hear that there is another princess, that like myself, is imprisoned in a vase. My king, please save the princess of the Kingdom of the Jolly." * "The Ripe Kingdom... I hear that there is another princess, that like myself, is imprisoned in a vase. My king, please save the princess of the Ripe Kingdom." * "The Flying Machine? This block of metal can fly?" * "There've been so many quakes..." * "The Worrywart Kingdom... I hear that there is another princess, that like myself, is imprisoned in a vase. My king, please save the princess of the Worrywart Kingdom." * "The Primetime Kingdom... I hear that there is another princess, that like myself, is imprisoned in a vase. My king, please save the princess of the Primetime Kingdom." * "The Tiptoe Kingdom... I hear that there is another princess, that like myself, is imprisoned in a vase. My king, please save the princess of the Tiptoe Kingdom." * "The New Island... I hear that there is another princess, that like myself, is imprisoned in a vase. My king, please save the princess of the New Island." * "The quakes are more frequent... But no one seems to care..." * "My king... I... I mean... I am so worried. I know I should be happy that you unified the world, but if the quakes keep growing stronger... What will happen to the world?" * "Corobo, so you'll board the Flying Machine and venture forth beyond the sky? Please do not put yourself at any undue risk... I shall await your triumphant return, Corobo. Oh, and my king... I... I want to... ...No, never mind. Not now. Just come back safely." * "Everyone is sleeping tight now that peace has come to this world. This is all thanks to you, Corobo! Now we all can rest easy." * "Bouquet is so smart. I must try to follow her example." * "Spumoni is so kind. I must try to follow her example." * "Shizuka... Has a mysterious charm... I must try to follow her example." * "Kokomo Pine is so cheerful. I must try to follow her example." * "Ferne is so attractive. I must try to follow her example." * "Martel is so tiny and cute. I must try to follow her example." * "It seems lively today. Is there a festival occurring in the town square?" * "Maybe I should ask for something via the Suggestion Box." * "Thank you, my king, for beautiful pictures. Only left." * "The album is complete. Congratulations. Let's share another lolipop soon!" * "I would like to go outside together with you. But I may just be a nuisance so I will wait quietly at the castle." World of God * "Where are we?" * "This is the world of God?" * "I can't stand dark places! Let's go!" * "Something moved over here!" * "I don't like dark places! Let us go home!" * "Oh? What is that?" * "There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine! It looks scary...we should go together!...Eek!" Princess Talk Introduction to topic * "Greetings, my fellow princesses." * "It's time for some serious discussion! Introducing 'Princess Talk.'" * "So let's jump right in to today's topic...." * "Let's get started." "Your plans for Armageddon." * "Clean and organize my room. And then I'd wait quietly." * "We'll look through an old album and go down memory lane." "The King's charming points." * "His straight eyebrows. They look very nice." * "His clear eyes. They're deep and blue, like the ocean." * "His long and thin sideburns. They're very manly." "Top ten honeymoon destinations." * "I want to go trekking. The harder the trek, the more fulfilling it would be." * "I want to go to a hot spring. It'll be the perfect place to relax." * "I want to got to a monastery and study with a Zen master." Wrapping it up * "Well, that's all for today. Wasn't that fun? On the next Princess Talk..." Letters Apricot's Hobby To my beloved king. I would like to speak with you about my hobby, finding "Wonder Spots." I'll give you a book so you can record these wonderful places for me! -Apricot 1 Wonder Spot to Go! To my beloved king. How are you doing? Only 1 Wonder Spot left. Thank you! I'll give you a hint: "The end is where we began.". Easy enough, right? -Apricot About Treasures To my beloved king, How are you doing? I remembered something! Those Onii that kidnapped me and trapped me in that pot? They had a treasure hidden away! -Apricot Quest Completing Wonder Spots * "Good day, Corobo. There is only one place left in the Wonder Spot Book! The hint for the final spot is 'The end is where we began.' Do you understand?" * "You have correctly identified the final spot! Well done. This place held no fond memories for me, nothing that I wanted to ever remember... But now, after being together with you, my king. I now have wonderful memories that will be with me always. I will name the final spot 'Valley of Memories!'" Divorce Divorce Papers * Divorce Filing - I, Princess Apricot, request a divorce from the king today. The king has 6 other princesses by his side. I don't want to fight over him, so I will withdraw myself. -Apricot Choosing * "! My king, you are choosing me?" Your true love is Princess Apricot? Yes '"Wow...Thank you, King...I love you, too." 'No "! Oh, no. I jumped to conclusions! How embarrassing!" Category:Quotes Apricot, Princess